


love in a time of ice and bed rest

by zerotransfat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...in a hospital, Boy Victor, Broken Bones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotransfat/pseuds/zerotransfat
Summary: Victor has a meet cute moment in the hospital when in physiotherapy for his broken leg. Arguably, that is the worst possible place to meet your love of a lifetime, but Victor is a stubborn man.He will one day convince Katsuki Yuuri that Victor has fallen for him, overprotective nurses, surgeries and the media be damned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me i didn't mean for this to become a full on chapter fic, also victor is the most overdramatic shit possible on the surface of this earth, someone stop that man

**_Ted_ ** _: I just gotta bump into her somewhere. Now if only I knew her schedule, I could arrange a chance encounter._

 **_Lily_ ** _: That's great, Ted. You'll be the most casual stalker ever._

**_-How I Met Your Mother_ **

 

* * *

 

 “You know,” Mila said dryly, “when I said _‘break a leg’_ I didn’t mean it literally, Mr. Living Figure Skating Legend.”

Victor could only groan as the painkillers coursed through his system, giving everything unnatural soft edges in his vision. He really didn’t feel like squabbling with Mila at the moment.

“For 50,000 rubles and the chance to sign whatever I want onto your cast I will stop,” the redhead continued, eyes twinkling in mischief.

“Fine,” he managed to mumble, and immediately regretted all his major life decisions. Oh god, what _did_ the doctors give him? Those painkillers must have muddled him up really badly for Victor to agree. Mila laughed and was out the door in a flash, prepared to hold this entire thing over his head until the end of time; she’ll probably even refuse to die to continue doing so over his cold, cold grave.

Victor groaned again, this time not because of his leg.

 

* * *

 

“It’s a pretty bad break,” Dr. Nikolaeva said. “Suck it up, pretty boy, you’ll live. You are going to need physiotherapy though, and it’ll probably always feel a bit stiff on rainy days. Only time will tell if you’ll get full range of motion back, but it wouldn’t be too bad.” The woman checked things off her ever-present clipboard, inappropriately cheerful about the injury that could end his career.

From the way Yakov looked at her, he found the cheerfulness disturbing too.

Victor managed to wonder internally whether Nikolaeva was a bit too jaded before she shoved the two of them out of the examination room to call for her next patients.

His coach, the heartless bastard, left him to fumble his way into the waiting room for the next examination while the older man went off to hunt down a styrofoam cup of awful hospital coffee and possibly try to charm the nurses—if Lilia ever heard about that there would be a reckoning, despite the repeated denials of the two of them getting back together. In Victor's honest opinion, he has never seen two people carry on the kiss-kiss-slap routine for so long, and he has seen Mila date.

With nothing to distract himself, the figure skater relieved boredom through people watching. The hallway where Yakov ditched him was relatively quiet, and there was only one other person sitting in the bolted-in plastic chair across from him. 

Victor studied the other man, immediately intrigued. He was thin and a tad on this side of too pale, his brown eyes a bit too large on his face behind his glasses. Absorbed in his book, the man didn't see Victor watching the way his fingers flicked through the thin pages. There was a plastic tube in his nose leading into a small oxygen tank on the ground beside him, and the man would stop reading from time to time and check on the tank, never really noticing him.

There was a fragile beauty to this person, in the way his hands moved and the brown in his eyes, and Victor was suddenly gripped with fantasy to see this man on the ice. He could almost see it—a soft piano tune echoing over the empty rink, legs gliding from a spread eagle into an Ina Bauer, arms aloft and in beautiful time with the music.

Before Victor could ask for the man's name (Victor has never been called shy over anything), a nurse poked her head into the hallway.

"Mr. Katsuki!" She said into the hallway cheerfully, and the man looked up.

Victor took one look at the way Katsuki's eyes widened, the surprised blush spreading across the bridge of his button nose, and came to a startling realization.

At that very moment, he knew: he had fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [here](http://copperpatina.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, on a blog filled with gays
> 
> for 50,000 rubles and the chance to see fanart of the gays i will continue


End file.
